


For What? The Rest of my Life?

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [81]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Soon to be Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> Ok omg total fluff prompt plz.. Mickey and Ian are getting married tomorrow so they spend the night before their wedding totally alone and cuddling and talking about how they're not gonna cry (mickey) and ian convinces mick to practice dancing with him and calls mick michael Gallagher and just omg cute soon to be husbands happy fluff plzzzz</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	For What? The Rest of my Life?

part two of the proposal fic I posted the other day!

~ ~ ~

Mickey and Ian walked into the hotel room laughing, loosening ties and pulling off stuffy over-sized jackets.

“Holy shit,” Mickey said. “Room’s nice.”

“It’s like a three star Mick, it’s not that nice,” Ian grinned, rustling through his jacket for his pack of cigarettes.

“Nicer than any place I ever lived in,” Mickey said, walking over to Ian and slipping his hand around Ian’s waist as he stole a cigarette from his pack.

“Hey, I worked hard to make our place half-decent,” Ian said, cocking an eyebrow and Mickey just laughed as he put the cigarette between his lips and started unbuckling his belt.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Mickey said.

“So,” Ian started, watching as Mickey felt around for a lighter.

“So… what?” Mickey asked, holding his hand out and Ian passed him a light.

“Tomorrow’s the thing,” he said.

“I know tomorrow’s the thing, still not gonna wear a dress,” he said with a grin.

Ian rolled his eyes with a smile, “You gonna let me call you ‘Michael’ instead of Mickey, you know, make it a little less ghetto?”

Mickey scoffed, “If you want, it ain’t the name on my birth certificate though.”

“Well what is the name on it then, huh?”

“It’s fuckin’ Ukrainian, it‘s basically Michael anyways,” he shrugged.

“Come on, tell me, if I’m going to marry you the least you can do is tell me your name,” Ian grinned and Mickey shook his head.

“What you gotta make it like that for, huh?”

“Please?”

Mickey sighed, “It’s Mykhaylo, alright? But please, can you just say Mickey, no one’s called me that in like fifteen years.”

“Come on, it’ll be nice to do it properly.”

“You can call me Michael if it makes you happy but I don’t want your ass trying to pronounce that shit, it’d be a fuckin’ train wreck.”

“Deal,” Ian said with a smile. “You think we should go over it once? You know, practice in case you forget your lines.”

Mickey laughed, ”I repeat after the dude then say ‘I do’, it ain’t that hard,” he said. “You want to practice for the wedding night? I can do that,” Mickey said as he bit his lip and gave his eyebrows a flick.

Ian raised an eyebrow, “Thought we agreed we weren’t going to do that _until_ then.”

“Already broke that one,” Mickey said.

“When?”

“Bachelor party,” Mickey said and Ian laughed to himself. “Though I’m not sure if dry humping in the back of that old rusty van counts as fucking.”

“Shit, I don’t even remember that,” Ian said.

“You were pretty fuckin’ trashed,” Mickey said. “I mean you were so gone I’m surprised you could even get it up.”

“Oh wait, yeah, I think it’s coming back to me now,” Ian said with a guilty smile. “Well, at least we _tried_ to hold out.”

Mickey scoffed again and stripped down to his boxers, looking glad to be rid of his restricting clothes.

“You are excited right?” Ian asked and Mickey looked up.

Ian had on his wide eyes and was fiddling with his coat jacket in his hand. Mickey walked over and took it off him, tossing it over the back of the chair in the corner. He just looked up at him with a sigh, taking his hand and linking their fingers together.

“Look, I know I don’t… I don’t say the right shit, or act like I want any of it… I know all that, but it don’t mean I ain’t happy about doin’ it,” he said softly.

“It’s cool Mick,” Ian said quietly.

“I haven’t done any of this shit before,” he said.

“You got married once,” Ian said.

“So I did that shit before, doesn’t mean I―” he sighed, “I said the words and signed the paper, doesn’t mean it ever meant anything. Shit, I never even wore the fucking ring.”

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to, I mean, we’re doing this, that’s enough for me.”

“No, no, I didn’t keep the damn thing in a draw because it was too tight or some shit like that…” Mickey said, “I didn’t want the rest of it, I didn’t want to look down and have to think about it. I don’t mind so much this time.”

Ian smiled, “Oh you don’t mind huh?”

“Shut up,” Mickey said with a smile.

Ian chuckled to himself a little, looking down at their connected fingers before looking up from under his eyelashes. “Can we at least practice the dancing part?”

Mickey rolled his eyes but the smile never left his lips. ”Alright, alright,” he said stepping back and just raising an eyebrow. “How you wanna do this?”

“You can put your arms over my shoulders if you like,” Ian said.

Mickey shook his head, “Nahh, you’re too tall when I gotta wear that jacket,” Ian’s lips turned up in a cheeky smile and Mickey’s face grew serious as he pointed a finger at him. “Not a fucking word.”

“Okay, alright, mouth shut, I swear, just come here,” he put his arms out and Mickey stared at him with confusion. “Put your arms around me, asshole.”

Mickey walked in, sliding his hands around Ian’s waist, his chest pressing lightly against Ian’s as he closed his eyes. Ian wrapped one arm around to rest against the small of his back and the other hand cupped the back of Mickey’s head, fingers gently strumming through his dark hair.

“Then you just kind of…” Ian whispered as he began to sway and Mickey moved along with him.

Mickey sighed, breathing in everything about Ian. He smelt of fading cologne and the faint scent of sweat, and it was perfect. It took a long time for Mickey to realise he liked it so much because Ian smelt like home. He’d never known it before but Ian was it, and he finally felt like he was ready to say that to everyone around it.

He never did anything by halves, and marrying Ian was basically shouting to the rest of the world that he loved him. For the first time in his life that felt okay.

“So…” Ian said, kissing the side of Mickey’s head, “Are you gonna be Michael Gallagher after tomorrow?”

Mickey chuckled, “Oh no, you can change your name.”

“Oh come on,” Ian teased.

“That would _really_ make it official,” Mickey said.

“How about a hyphen?”

“A what?”

“The little line-y thing between both our names,” Ian said, turning quickly in a circle and making Mickey laugh.

“Yeah, I could maybe go for that,” Mickey said.

“Michael Gallagher-Milkovich…” Ian said slowly.

“ _Mickey_ Milkovich-Gallagher,” Mickey corrected and Ian shook his head, tightening his grip on Mickey and tackling him to the bed. “Hey, hey, easy there,” he said.

“You know I can’t wait, right? I just don’t want to wait,” Ian smiled.

“I know,” Mickey said, his thumb reaching up to brush over Ian’s lip.

“Not gonna cry at the ceremony are you?”

“No I’m not going to cry,” Mickey rolled his eyes and Ian just gave him an ‘ _are you sure_ ’ look to which Mickey groaned. “I cry one time and you hold it over my head for what? The rest of my life? That was a sad fucking movie!”

Ian laughed and leant in to silence Mickey with a gentle kiss to his lips. As he pulled back he just smiled. “Yes, I do plan on holding it against you for the rest of your life, as well as a whole number of other things and I’m sure you’ll find things to give me shit about too.”

“Oh I got a whole bunch of stuff stored up for you, don’t worry.”

Ian laughed again and rested his head on Mickey’s shoulder, snuggling down to fit inside Mickey’s arms as they lay together on the eve of their wedding.

“Enough to last?” Ian asked.

“You do a lot of stupid shit, I got plenty,” Mickey said and Ian nuzzled in closer. “A whole fuckin’ life’s worth.”

“Good,” Ian whispered, glad to know that he was going to be dealing with all of Mickey’s annoying habits for a long time.

“If it helps, you got a lot of redeeming features too,” Mickey said quietly and Ian just kissed his bare chest, unable to think of a better place he could ever be.

~ ~ ~

hope you liked it!

[part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1979082) | part 2

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr guys (: [i a n x m i c k e y - t o g e t h e r](http://ianxmickey-together.tumblr.com)


End file.
